


A Love Not So Uncommon

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, both my husbands together, seriously, their support is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve spent a lot of time with my brother lately, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Prince Xander is fine company. Our sparring matches have been quite productive.”</p><p>“Are you just sparring, or are you <i>sparring</i>?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>"You truly are clueless, dear Kaze."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Not So Uncommon

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite gay ship...is neither of the of the ones that can be canon, of course, haha! But seriously, Kaze and Xander's support was adorable. I tried to keep this as in character as possible.

“You’ve spent a lot of time with my brother lately, haven’t you?”

Kaze blinked, putting his shuriken down to face his lord, “Pardon, Lady Corrin?”

Corrin smiled, placing the axe she was cleaning on a nearby crate. She often insisted upon taking care of some of the weapons, and as her retainer, he often insisted on helping her. “Just what I said, Kaze. You and Xander have been spending time together lately, on the training field and off.”

Though he couldn’t place why, the accusation spread a certain warmth in his chest, “Prince Xander is fine company. Our sparring matches have been quite productive.”

“Are you just sparring, or are you _sparring_ ?” he could hear the grin in her voice, as well as the distinct _clang_ of steel as she picked up another sword to polish.

“What do you mean?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. He wasn’t a fool, but sometime her jabs went above his head.

She sighed with a shake of her head, “You truly are clueless, dear Kaze.”

She turned back to her work, leaving him even more confused. She was rarely so dismissive with anyone...what had he done? His servile nature gnawed at the back of his mind. _What have I done?_

* * *

The next time he met Xander on the field, Corrin’s words resurfaced to his brain.

 _Sparring or_ **_sparring_ **?

“Kaze!” Xander called, snapping the ninja’s focus to him, “Is something wrong?’

“Nothing, milord.”

“Where is that focus I’ve so much come to admire?” the prince teased with a small smirk. Though him and Lady Corrin were not related by blood, the similarities were at times very prominent.

“A discussion me and Lady Corrin had the other day has been weighing on my mind, is all.”

Xander loosened his grip on his blade, “Care to share? Though we are sparring partners, we’ve come to be friends.”

Usually, Prince Xander was rather reserved himself, and Kaze was so surprised at the offer he couldn’t help but accept. “She brought into question the nature of our relationship.”

Xander’s eyes widened, and he coughed into his hand, “What exactly did my sister say?”

“She, from what I could gather, inquired as to if sparring was all we were doing...together,” Kaze had been told by a decent number of people that romance went over his head, and he was inclined to believe them. But something about his lady’s words gave him pause.

“What a mischievous little princess,” Xander muttered.

“What was that, my lord?”

“Nothing,” he raised a hand in reassurance, “However, my sibling was not wrong in what she said, though I’d prefer if she didn’t chose to go behind my back with this.”

“Hhm?”

The prince crossed the distance between in a few long strides to stand before him. He was only a few inches taller than Kaze, but at that moment he felt like a giant.

“Tell me, Kaze. Whom would you count among your closest friends?”

Despite the innocent question, a flush rose to Kaze’s cheeks, “Chiefly it would be my chosen liege, Lady Corrin. Following her would be my brother, on opposing sides we may be.”

Xander’s eyes tightened, “I could never imagine raising my blade against any of my siblings. For that I am sorry.”

Kaze shook his head, “Do not trouble yourself. We both know and understand the choices the other made.”

The prince nodded at him, and he continued, “I am on good terms with Silas as well. And..” he looked up at the face of the man before him, “You, milord. I do enjoy our shared time.”

“And for that I am thankful. However, Kaze...” he turned his face away in embarrassment, “there may be a difference in our feelings.”

“Well, you are royalty, and I have chosen to align myself with Nohr as a vassal, so I would expect-”

“It’s not that. I don’t see any of our soldiers, you most of all, as beneath me in that way,” Xander’s cheeks turned red, which caused Kaze’s heart to skip a beat, “What I was attempting to say was...”

A hand, gentle for the metal and leather that encased it, brushed his cheek, “Kaze, how do feel about me?”

“You are a capable leader and strategist, as well as swordsman-"

“About _me_.”

Kaze gulped, “I admire you, Prince Xander.”

“As I you. I admire you...and even...” His reddened cheeks worsened, “...adore you.”

Kaze blinked quickly, “Am I correct in believing you...?”

“Yes. In Nohr, it is not so uncommon for such a...love.  How it is seen in Hoshido?”

“It is not looked down upon, even if not prefered.”

For the first time in their acquaintance, the formidable Prince Xander of Nohr looked...nervous. “Then you would be willing to at least consider my words?”

Kaze looked to the ground, steeling himself to look into Xander’s eyes. In them was reflected sincerity and desperation, which warmed his heart. “Consider is too light a word.”

“You are willing-?”

“More than.”

A wide smile spread over Xander’s feature, making him look even more handsome, is it were possible. “Thank you, Kaze. I hope I can do all in my power that you do not regret this. I can say honestly, that I...love you.”

“All things considered, milord,” he smiled, “My feelings could be considered the same.”

“Our little princess will probably be very pleased with herself once she finds out, no doubt. And I shall never hear the end of it from Camilla. Leo will most likely want to tease me as well, and Elise will doubtlessly pester you endlessly.”

“I seem to have accumulated a very warm family for myself.”

“To which you will be a very welcome addition. Your guidance shall greatly benefit Nohr as well.”

With that, Kaze’s smile fell.

“Whatever is wrong?” Xander questioned, nervousness creeping into his voice.

“You are the crowned prince, are you not? Is it not your duty to produce heirs for your kingdom?”

“Is that all that worries you? Fear not,” he smiled, bringing both his hands to hold Kaze’s, “I can easily bequeath succession to the children of any of my siblings. Camilla, Leo, and Elise's children can take the throne while keeping the blood.”

“If you are certain..."

“I most certainly am. I would find some way...my heart was always been dedicated to my country and my family, but I believe it is time to make room for one more.”

“And glad I am to be that one, milord.”

“I know your position means much to you, but perhaps you may just call me Xander, when we are alone?”

“If it pleases you...Xander," Kaze said with affection.

Xander's eyes returned that warmth, “That it does.”

* * *

 So lost were they in each other’s eyes that they failed to notice the prying eyes of Elise and Corrin.

“You weren’t kidding!” Elise said in a loud whisper.

“I know my stuff, Elise. How about we race and see who can tell Camilla first?” she said, eager to give the two some privacy.

“You’re on!” Elise giggled, bolting away with Corrin in tow, leaving their brother and soon to be brother in-law to their bliss.•

**Author's Note:**

> They got mushy at the end, but both of their MyRoom lines (I've married them both, haha) are really gushy too, as well as most of their S-Supports. Just because they're both dudes doesn't mean they can't be affectionate.
> 
> As always in the market for a better title.


End file.
